1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for testing a heat detector. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for testing heat detectors that are located at various locations including those within a user's reach and those high above the floor, such that they cannot be easily reached.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Various types of heat detectors exist on the market including those that measure a fixed temperature and those that measure the rate of temperature rise. Fixed temperature heat detectors are designed to activate a visual and/or audible alarm after a fixed temperature is reached during a slow heat rise. Rate of rise heat detectors, on the other hand, sense rapid changes in the temperature in the surrounding air and when a certain change threshold is met will activate an alarm. Although fixed temperature and rate of temperature rise heat detectors can be installed as separate devices, they are also available in a single device. In addition, heat detectors come in myriad sizes and shapes. Some heat detectors exhibit a more traditional semi-circular shape and, when mounted, hang close to the ceiling or wall, while other heat detectors are more rectangular in shape and hang down from the ceiling when mounted.
Each type and style of heat detector has a range of effectiveness associated with it; therefore, large buildings such as warehouses and factories require multiple heat detectors. To ensure the safety of workers, goods, and equipment, heat detectors need to be tested regularly, efficiently, and accurately. A device for testing a heat detector should therefore be lightweight, durable, adaptable, reliable, easy to use, and provide necessary information to its operator or user.
The present invention seeks to improve upon the prior art through the use of an improved design for a device for testing heat detectors that enables efficient testing by providing a portable, lightweight device that can be used to test heat detectors of varying shapes, sizes, and locations and by providing a read out that can be recorded to check that the heat detector that is being tested has functioned properly.